1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staplers and more particularly pertains to a new cartridge fed stapler that is fed with a cartridge containing a plurality of staples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of staplers is known in the prior art. More specifically, staplers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 25,896,210; U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,378; U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,317; U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,061; U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,601; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 288,404.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cartridge fed stapler. The inventive device includes a head and a handle. The head is for holding a staple driving mechanism and is hollow. The head has a front wall, a back wall, a top wall, a bottom wall and a pair of opposing side walls. The back wall of the head has a bore therein and is adapted to couple to the handle. The staple driving mechanism is adjacent to the front wall of the head. The handle has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the handle is coupled to the bore in the back wall of the housing. A cartridge for holding a plurality of rows of staples is adapted to be removably placed within the staple hammer between the distal end of the hammer and the driving mechanism. At least one spring is located within the handle and is adapted to urge the rows of staples toward the staple driving mechanism.
In these respects, the cartridge fed stapler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of feeding staples into a head of a stapler via a cartridge containing many rows of staples.